


Salad?

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [11]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boundaries, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Louis has confided in Daniel in the last installment, and now Armand is in the loop and it's time for our beloved Louis to take things one harmless step further. Armand loves the taste of victory.....
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Salad?

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohhh my gosh I'm sorry guys this took forever to write, it just wouldn't I was trying to write a fingering scene and just couldn't get it right and my dear friend loaned my his little experience for this chapter..I hope you enjoy and please remember to read my other part of this series, the decent moments, it'll have background info, character development outside of the bedroom and just all around innocent story.

Later that night I woke between my lovers and found them awake and quietly speaking about Armand’s evening excursion. They quickly noticed I was awake and Daniel didn’t hesitate to jump on the issue at hand.

‘Louis don’t you think you have something to tell Armand about what’s been going on?’ Daniel said with a pointed look at me.

I looked up with wide eyes and shook my vehemently, the words were blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them. ‘Daniel I don’t want him to know, it’s bad enough that you know what an idiot I am….’ I gave Armand an apologetic and ashamed look over my shoulder.

His soft hands clasped my shoulders gently from behind. ‘You’re not an idiot Louis…we should have been paying attention, we should have brought up your retreat before now…Daniel already told me what happened…’

Daniel was looking behind me, and I knew he and Armand were communicating through facial expressions. ‘Caro you need never fear that we would ever intentionally hurt you or that we would ever push you to do anything you don’t want to. If you don’t want to ever do more than we already do that’s fine, we are happy if you are happy.’

Armand shifted to sit up beside me, he was neatly dressed in a chocolate brown suit with a powder blue shirt and his hair clipped to suit the modern times. He looked very handsome. He smirked when he overheard my thought and I flushed and groaned.

‘Communication Louis, communication.’ The redhead rested his forehead against mine and nuzzled our noses together. ‘With this new knowledge and assurance in mind do you still want to try something new?’

I looked between them suspiciously, and the thought briefly crossed my mind that if I allowed them to prepare me like that it may get out of hand. Armand looked at Daniel with a frown and cuffed his ear lightly.

‘Silly fledgling. That is one step further than necessary.’ He looked annoyed, red brows knitted together. ‘I propose something else…..something Daniel is very fond of receiving….’

Armand gave Daniel a pointed look and an anticipatory shiver went through Daniels body, his eyes becoming lidded and his pink tongue darting out to dampen his lips. I looked between them hoping one or the other would include me, desperately wanting to know what they had in mind.

Daniel got onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly towards Armand. They met in a fierce kiss as Daniel slowly stripped his maker of his neat clothing. I watched curiously as they lost themselves in each other and began to moan and rub up against one another. Armand suddenly forced Daniel onto his stomach. Daniel scrambled onto his all fours, panting, looking over his shoulder at his maker as Armand cupped and squeezed his rear and hips.

Armand held Daniels eye as he slowly moved to kiss and nibble Daniels lower back.

Daniel whined and whimpered his makers name desperately. ‘Armand…please don’t tease me!’

I wondered if I was about to watch Armand have his fledgling in front of me just to prove that I had nothing to worry about. I was stunned and somewhat appalled when he ducked his head further and began to tongue a path between Daniels pert cheeks, moving ever lower to flesh unseen.

‘Ar-Armand!!!’ I spluttered indignant on Daniels behalf.

They both turned to me with stunned expressions on their faces, clearly having gotten so caught up they forgot I was watching. They exchanged a look and started laughing, Daniel burying his head into the bedding with his rear in the air and Armand sitting back on his heels with his hands on the fledglings hips. I glared between them, not amused by their apparent amusement.

‘What on earth are you doing!?’ I demanded to know. ‘You don’t just turn someone over and put your tongue- what are you laughing at?’

‘Calm down Lou!’ Daniel giggled finally. ‘I like it….’

I stared, gobsmacked. ‘You……like that? When he puts his….’ I shook my head in disbelief. ‘What on earth makes that feel good?!’

Armand and Daniel grinned at each other and then looked at me. Daniel spoke first and I focused my eyes on him and tried to ignore that Armand was creeping closer to me.

‘It just does Lou, it’s no different to going down on a girl, same basic idea; it feels good.’ Daniel shrugged. ‘You shouldn’t knock it till you try it.’

Armand’s arms encircled my waist from behind and I felt his kisses on my bare shoulder. ‘Try it Louis, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed…..’

I blushed and pulled away awkwardly. ‘I don’t know what you mean to do…I never did that to a woman…what if I don’t like it?’

‘Then we’ll stop…’

I eyed them both suspiciously and took a deep breath, curiosity winning out. ‘Alright…but only this once!’ I tried to be stern, they laughed softly and Armand pushed at my hips to make me get on my all fours.

‘Of course Caro….’

I shyly moved as Armand guided me and knelt on the bed in front of him, keeping my hands on the bed and refusing to lay my head and chest down as Daniel had done. This felt odd to me, but I exhaled sharply when Armand’s’ teeth grazed across one cheek and his hands squeezed my hips. That felt nice, he was eavesdropping on my thoughts and continued to nip and scrape my sensitive flesh with his fangs.

I didn’t notice he had been moving closer and closer to that untouched flesh, until his hand cupped my derriere and his tongue was pressed flat against my entrance. I yelped and pulled away, turning sharply to put my backside firmly on the bed where he couldn’t reach it.

Armand chuckled and moved to nuzzle our noses together. ‘You didn’t like it Caro?’

I was about to say something vicious and indignant but my brain caught up with my body and I paused. It hadn’t felt bad, just different, and Armand had completely surprised me. I thought it over while my lovers waited quietly. It hadn’t felt bad, it had……tingled for lack of a better word, and the thought of the sensation sent shivers down my spine. I licked my lips and made eye contact with Armand.

‘I didn’t expect it….that’s all, I was just caught off guard…’ I smiled shyly and slowly shifted back to where he had me previously. 

Armand gently took hold of me again and licked a damp path from my back to down between my cheeks, slowly making his way to his goal. He set his tongue against that secret spot again and pressed against it gently, almost like he was testing the strength of his muscle against mine. I tried to pay attention to my emotions through his gentle licking and pressing, it felt good to have his tongue there I couldn’t lie.

However there was some embarrassment that I was laying ass up with his face where no one’s face had been before. I reached a hand back to hold one of his on my hips, and looked at him over my shoulder. He stopped and rested his mouth against my left cheek, looking me in the eye. I hesitated, not wanting to offend him but also wanting to try something less awkward.

‘Uh….’ I mumbled nervously.

Daniel piped up quietly from against the footboard. ‘Don’t be scared to ask for something Lou, if you’re uncomfortable or want to try something else just ask; if Armand doesn’t want to he’ll say so and you can just stop….’

Reassured by Daniels words I looked back at Armand, took a deep breath. ‘Can we do this in a different position? It’s just that it feels awkward having you…uhm….looking?’

I felt like there was lava covering my body with shame. I wished very much for the earth to swallow me whole. 

Armand made a thoughtful noise and watched as I sat down again. ‘I suppose we could try in the missionary position? But you’ll have to spread your legs quite far, and perhaps a pillow under your hips?’

I bit my lip, trying to decide if that would be better than having my butt in the air like a bitch in heat. I decided finally that it would be much less awkward for me if his face wasn’t buried in between my cheeks and I moved into the position, a pillow beneath me and my hands holding my ankles.

Armand again lowered his face, this time kissing my erection and balls as he made his way down, a sly wink aimed at me just to make me blush. I hadn’t considered that he would now have his face by an area far more intimate than my behind. Daniel crawled over and sat on his haunches beside his maker, where I could clearly see his hand wrapped around his excitement, moving up and down slowly, his thumb flicking across the tip every other stroke.

Armand quickly got to his goal and I nearly shut my thighs around his head from the over stimulation. He held my thighs apart and continued his licking and began pressing more insistently now than before and when I tell you…..what he did next…well if he hadn’t been holding me so tightly I would probably have backed right up against the headboard, with my ass firmly planted again.

The tip of his tongue pressed against my entrance and I….mewled….when I felt myself open to his questing tongue. I couldn’t believe the sounds that escaped me as I writhed against him as I’d never done with anyone before in my life. I couldn’t contain the gasps, the moans, the confounded mewling which embarrassed me most of all. He was very adept and talented to say the least.

All thoughts of awkwardness were gone as I shut my eyes tightly and pressed down against his mouth involuntarily. Armand hummed against me in pleasure and I felt the vibration like it was all over my body.

Daniel moaned his own desperation, still where he was, attending to his own pleasure. ‘Lou…show me what you like….show me what you want me to do to myself.’

Hearing those words in the heat of passion was very different to hearing them beforehand. I think I groaned and reached out to him. I tentatively wrapped my hand around myself and copied his movements, he grinned and watched through lidded eyes as he tried to make me do different things; a complete exploration of myself and what felt good or didn’t.

This had to be the sexiest thing I had ever done. I began to act separately to Daniel, going back to doing what felt good to me while Armand’s tongue plundered ever deeper into me. Daniel began to copy me and I fluttered my lashes shyly as I did what I liked and he followed every move I made. It was exhilarating to see Daniel falling apart at my hands without me even touching him, empowering even.

Armand didn’t like my attention being split, he took my hands and pressed them into the mattress on either side of my body and he shifted his face to lick below my testes, at a surprisingly sensitive patch of skin, running his tongue along the vein that led to my manhood. I scowled at the loss of his mouth working my orifice, but when he began his new game of biting and nipping my thighs, barely drawing blood, making my veins burn with vampiric desire as my body burned with mortal desire.

He remained on my thighs and hips, avoiding my need entirely. ‘Armand!’ I couldn’t help by cry out needily. ‘Please Armand….there…go back there!’

Armand smiled mischievously. ‘Tell me what you want me to do to you….’

I groaned in frustration, blushing as I glared at him. ‘You know what I want!’

He sat up, the only contact between us was his hands holding mine down. ‘I want to hear you say it….’ He leaned up over me, pressed his mouth to my ear and whispered the words to me in a sultry voice.

I whimpered, too shy to say what he wanted to hear but also desperate for him to do as I wanted. He waited with an amused smile, while Daniel clutched the bedding with both hands and thrust pathetically in the air, in solidarity with me; both unable to touch ourselves.

I broke finally, desire overriding decorum. ‘Please Armand I want your tongue inside me….’ Not quite what he’d asked me to say but it meant the same thing.

He was between my legs as deep as he could go inside me with his tongue. I squirmed and panted, I looked over at Daniel to see him back at work with his hands as he watched us both. Armand was driving me insane, I hadn’t expected this to feel as good as it did. It was all over in a matter of minutes.

I lay breathless, my legs like jelly, stars in my eyes, my head spinning and my body floating. That was the most powerful orgasm I could remember having. As I slowly came down from my high I became aware that Armand had Daniel on his stomach, rocking into him like his life depended on it. I watched them and purred in satisfaction as Daniel lost control under his maker’s skillful hip rolls. Armand arched his back, head tilted to the ceiling, mouth slightly open and eyes tightly shut as he found his own release in his fledgling.

Armand lay down between us and Daniel and I moved simultaneously to cuddle with our heads on his chest, and his arms around our backs. We lay panting and exhausted in a puddle, our release coating us and the room smelling of our activity.

Daniel grinned at me sleepily. ‘So….you like getting your salad tossed?’

I frowned. ‘What?’

‘Getting your salad tossed, oral, rimming, tongue fucked!’ Daniel laughed.

I hid my face in Armand’s neck, shy and now feeling embarrassed by what had happened, not regretful but embarrassed.

‘Way to go with telling him to change positions, and for masturbating with me….we should do it again….’ Daniel purred as he crawled towards me over Armand. The older vampire swatted his fledgling bum and told him off.

Armand pushed us both up and dragged us to the bathroom. ‘It’s only midnight, we need to go hunt before it’s too late.’

Daniel and I smiled at each other and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was far more comfortable with my partners after this encounter. Things were going to get better, I just knew it.


End file.
